1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of irremovably installing a pair of reels into a drive device, and to a magazine in which the reels are housed.
2. Related Art
There are conventionally known recording tape cartridges in which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like that is used as an information recording/playback medium (data backup) mainly of computers or the like, is wound on a reel, and the reel is singly accommodated within a case (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-79989).
When this recording tape cartridge is loaded into a drive device, the recording tape is pulled-out from the reel, and is taken-up onto a take-up reel of the drive device. Then, writing or reading of information is carried out on this recording tape by a recording/playback head of the drive device.